Yuki no kuni A SasoDei fluff oneshot
by Hitokugutsu
Summary: On their way home from a mission to the Land of Snow, Deidara and Sasori are caught in a blizzard. Sasori is nice and warm in Hiruko, but poor Deidara is without and form a warmth. Maybe Sasori can help?


Have you ever been lost in a blizzard? Have you ever been wandering around in the snow when you couldn't even see your hand three feet from your face? Now, have you ever had to walk hundreds of miles like that when your partner was warm and cozy snug in a giant puppet right next to you? Thought not.

Deidara shivered. He pulled the collar of his cloak up in a failed attempt to try and keep out the cold. His ears and hands stung from the cold, and he couldn't feel his feet or fingers anymore. His nose felt ready to fall off. His palm mouthes breathed warm air out to try to keep his hands warm. He was loathing Sasori right now.

Throughout their entire mission in Yuki no kuni, or to all you English-types the Land of Snow, it had been fairly pleasant. It had been a simple get in, grab the stuff, get out mission. All had gone well, they hadn't gotten any serious injuries, and the weather had played good. Until now.

Now, as they were on their way out of Yuki no kuni it had decided to bring in the frozen water. It had started as just a light snow. Deidara knew it was gonna get worse, but Sasori just brushed it off. After all, he was in Hiruko. No need for him to worry. Even Deidara hadn't thought much of it at the time, hoping they would be far enough away by the time it got really bad. Now he was regretting not running off ahead of Sasori.

"Danna, it's getting cold, un!" He had complained earlier.

"Ya think?" Sasori had replied sarcastically. "What do you want me to do about it, brat?"

"Could we hurry or something, un?"

"This puppet can't go fast. And don't even bring up flying. I am not flying, I cannot balance in Hiruko."

"But Dannaaaaaaa," Deidara had whined, "Can't I go on alone, and we could meet up in the next town?"

"No, brat, now suck it up and shut the hell up."

Deidara had stopped complaining for the rest of the way. But now, as he glared at his partner, he felt the need to speak up. "Sasori no Danna, we've been walking in this blizzard for hours now, un! Shouldn't we look for an inn or something? I'm freezing, un!" Sasori glanced at Deidara.

"It can't be that bad, brat."

"Easy for you to say, Danna, you're in the big puppet, un!" Deidara was growing mad. "Is it warm in there, un? Are you nice and snug in there?" Sasori scoffed.

"Not my fault my art is warmer than your pathetic mockery of art."

"Well, fine then, un, but have fun explaining to Sir Leader when you get back to the hideout and I'm frozen to death, un!!" Deidara crossed his arms angrily and silently seethed. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"That wont happen, brat."

"Oh, un?" Deidara said. "You wanna bet?" He plopped down on the ground. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh, un?" Sasori shrugged his shoulders, though unseen inside Hiruko, and continued on making the large puppet walk forward without a glance back. Deidara's eyes were clenched shut in anger, he was ready to be hit or forced up. When this didn't happen he opened his eyes and saw... nothing. Nothing but white. He looked around frantically. "Sasori-danna, un?" he called. "Sasori no Danna!?!" He jumped to his feet, almost falling back over from the growing numbness in his legs. "Sasori-danna where are you?" He began running in the direction he thought they were heading. He continued calling Sasori's name.

Sasori heard Deidara, but continued walking. The brat needed to be taught a lesson. He heard Deidara yell, "Sasori-danna, where the fuck did you go you stupid douche bag?!?" He chuckled. A douche bag, was he? Well then, maybe Deidara didn't want to find him after all. He turned and began walking in a different direction. He felt bad leaving the blonde like this. He had held deep feelings for the blonde for months now, but putting up the false front that he was emotionless to the world, he couldn't simply come right out and tell him could he? Nope.

Suddenly something popped into Deidara's head, '_Danna's tracks!_' He dropped to his hands and knees and searched for the long indent made in the snow from Hiruko. When he found it he grinned big. He followed the track on his hands and knees, his arms and hands growing numb, his palm mouthes growing cold. After a while, and a sudden random turn, he bumped into something hard. He looked up at the large figure of Hiruko. "Danna, un!" He called happily.

"What's the matter, brat, thought you were gonna freeze to death."

"Danna, look, it's really cold out here. I can't feel my body anymore." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it," he asked again. Deidara looked at Hiruko, and got a sudden idea.

"Danna, um, un, um..." He blushed. "Is there any room in that puppet for me, un?" Inside Hiruko Sasori choked on air.

"What?" He turned Hiruko around and looked at Deidara. "No there is no--" He was cut off by the pathetic little lump of Akatsuki-cloaked flesh in the snow. The shivering little ball of Deidara, the blonde hair matted with snow, his skin looked like it had frozen already. '_Is it really that cold out there?_' Sasori thought to himself. He felt himself feeling bad to Deidara. "Fine," he finally said. Deidara beamed and jumped to his feet as Sasori opened the body of Hiruko. '_Fuck! It really is freezing,_' Sasori thought. "Quick, brat." Deidara happily complied, jumping quickly into Hiruko as Sasori closed it up.

"Thank you, Danna," Deidara said, shivering badly. Truth be told, there really wasn't enough room in Hiruko. The spent a few minutes trying to situate themselves comfortably. The end position wasn't the most comfortable for Sasori. He ended up on the blonde's lap. Now, Deidara couldn't be happier, his danna was warm, not to mention he always enjoyed moments he would get to be this close to him. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had feelings for the redhead.

After about an hour of uncomfortable traveling, Sasori felt something touch his hair. When he realized it was Deidara, he was truly surprised. "What the hell are you doing, brat?" he demanded.

"Playing with your hair, un," Deidara replied.

"Why?"

"It's so soft, un..." Deidara stopped playing with Sasori's hair and wrapped his arms around the puppeteer. Sasori blushed.

"What the hell, Deidara?" '_Is the kid delirious or something?_' Before he got a chance to ask is the blonde was in fact delirious, he heard the soft and steady breathing of Deidara and decided the blonde must be asleep. It was at this moment Sasori allowed himself the luxury of enjoying being that close to Deidara. He even let himself tell Deidara the feeling he had been hiding inside, masking them with insults and reprimands. He sighed. "I love you, Deidara," he told the sleeping blonde beneath him. He let himself relax onto Deidara, making them both lay down inside the large puppet.

Deidara smiled. He snuggled up to his Danna. "Goodnight," he whispered. Sasori jumped, startled. Deidara was awake?! He couldn't move. Deidara chuckled softly. "Yes I heard you, Danna, un." He kissed the puppet on the cheek. "I love you too, un." Sasori sighed happily and felt Deidara fall asleep. Now e just wondered how they were gonna explain this to the rest of the Akatsuki.


End file.
